


Earthly Delight

by tyronic_scripts



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Anger, Angst, Biting, Boners, Confessions, Confusion, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Libraries, Licking, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Making Out, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Passing Out, Rituals, Romance, Sex Dream, Sexual Confusion, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, corsets, gotta tag it that since they just woke up and everyone is confused, implied (but not mentioned) past abuse, just always assume its the readers unless explicitly said otherwise, mention of eating, more kissing, naps, partially beta read, realizing you have a crush, sleeping, switching perspectives (i will always post whos perspective it is if its not the readers)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyronic_scripts/pseuds/tyronic_scripts
Summary: "You couldn’t lie. You had had a crush on Papa Emeritus the Third since you had gotten here. Papa was a beautiful specimen but things…happen. Papa was no longer the leader. Sister Imperator had announced that someone would be soon filling his shoes, and frankly you were very excited. Papa had been wonderful, but something about new blood made you feel all warm and fuzzy."Cardinal Copia has become the new leader and suddenly you don't know where your relationship with him stands.





	1. And our leader is...

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to apologize in advance for what is about to happen.
> 
> Totally not affiliated with Ghost/members of the band. This is all fiction.

You couldn’t lie. You had had a crush on Papa Emeritus the Third since you had gotten here. Papa was a beautiful specimen but things…happen. Papa was no longer the leader. Sister Imperator had announced that someone would be soon filling his shoes, and frankly you were very excited. Papa had been wonderful, but something about new blood made you feel all warm and fuzzy.

On your way to the assembly Sister Imperator set up for the introduction to the new leader, you spotted one of your favorite people. Cardinal Copia was sitting in a chair with flashcards in his hand. He appeared to be preparing for a speech. It made sense to you. He was the highest member of the church behind the Papa’s. You walked over to him and lightly touched his shoulder. It made him jump, as if he had just woken from a nightmare.

“I’m sorry Cardinal Copia. I didn’t mean to scare you,” you bent down a little to see what was in his hands, “are you doing something exciting at the assembly?”

Copia looked up and sighed, “yes, but I cannot tell you, sister.” You would never admit it, but the way the Cardinal said sister made you shudder in delight. “You will soon see what announcement is made and you will know my secret.” Copia stood and placed a hand on your arm, making your arm light up with goose bumps. “As always sister, it is a pleasure and honor talking with you, but I have to be going. I don’t want Sister Imperator to think I will be late. You know how she is with tardiness.”

You smile up at the Cardinal, “oh, of course Cardinal! Don’t want to be late!” You place a hand on his back and push him forward ever so slightly. Copia grins back at you and swiftly walks to the door to the assembly room. The Cardinal opened the door and slid his other hand just below your waist, almost leading you into the room, but also almost as if he just craved the touch, the safety of your skin. It made you physically shiver and the Cardinal took notice, lightly snorting as he grinned at you again. You blushed and quickly took a seat in the back as Copia walked to the front and took a seat in the front row. A couple dozen more people walked into the room before Sister Imperator did and she smiled at the Cardinal, looking pleased.

“Welcome. As you know, our beloved Papa Emeritus the Third, no longer is the leader of our church. It was a sad decision that had to be made, BUT,” the sister looked over at the Cardinal and suddenly you put together the pieces. You made a vaguely audible gasp, causing another sister to jab you in the ribs in order to silence you. “a decision has been made on who will be the new leader of our fine church.” Silence filled the room and everyone looked around to who she was talking about. “The new leader is our fine, fine Cardinal.” She tilted her head towards where she was standing and the Cardinal quickly stood, walking up to stand next to her. He still held his note cards, and that made you smile.  _ Always prepared that one was _ , you thought as the sister continued talking. “Cardinal Copia will be taking Papa’s place.” She turned to Copia, “would you like to say anything?”

Copia smiled gently, “yes sister, I would like to say a few words.” The Sister stepped to the side and Copia slowly walked into her previous spot. He scratched the back of his head before continuing, taking a peak at his note cards first, “it is an honor and privilege to be asked to lead this church,” Copia stopped for a second to look directly at you. “I look forward with meeting with you all and bringing our church into a new era. One I hope is filled with prosperity and good fortune. If you have any questions for me, or if you would like to chat, you can find me in my office.” He paused and looked to Sister Imperator, “anything else you would like to add?”

The Sister shook her head, looking extremely pleased, “I have nothing more to add. Everyone is dismissed!” She raised her hands above her head and clapped twice, very loudly. Most of the crowd immediately skedaddled and went back to their chores, lessons, or other duties they had. A few stopped to congratulate the Cardinal before leaving as well. Sister Imperator walked out a side door that lead to her office. It left just you and the Cardinal. He slowly walked over to you, hands behind his back. His eyes were back on you; you had never felt a stronger presence before.

“I see you took great interest in my speech today. More than usual.”

You knew exactly what the Cardinal was talking about. Whenever Papa was out of town promoting the good work of the church, the Cardinal was always in charge and often lead Saturday mass, which was the one you attended the most since you were often busy the rest of the days of the week. You often, if not the whole time he talked during those sessions, stared at him and it never failed that he would notice. You had had a good relationship with him since you had arrived and often went to him when you needed help with a problem or needed someone to talk to. You never went very personal with him, but he always seemed to enjoy talking with you. He was especially happy to talk about the church and how to improve how the churches message reached as many people as possible. You imagined that that was not ever important information he would learn from and maybe even apply now that he was the leader.

He noticed that you had drifted off into your own world again. He knew that you did that sometimes when you were thinking. “Sister, would you like to help me move into my new office?”

You snapped out of your thoughts and replied, “of course Cardinal. It would be an honor.” You stood as he reached out as he grabbed your wrist, placing your arm around his. He started leading you to the door and pushed it open. He walked toward a small corridor and down an adjacent hall that lead to one very tiny door. He dropped your arm and opened the door, stepping in and drawing his arm closest to you into the room, motioning for you to enter. He didn’t bother closing the door, knowing you would be leaving very soon again. You sighed as you entered the cramped room. You could remember the long conversations you had had there. It felt like coming home, but you knew it would not last long. You dreaded that his meant that he was essentially telling you goodbye and you didn’t want that. He was going to be the leader now and he wouldn’t have time for the talks on Saturday. He would be off spreading the message of the church and you would hardly see him. You noticed that most of his items were already packed, just a few papers needed to be placed in a box and everything would have been emptied from the office, not that there was much to begin with. Hardly anything could have fit in there.

“Let me add these last papers to this box and we can go,” the Cardinal said as he quickly placed a few papers and folders into a box on his desk. Before you knew it, he was done and placing the boxes onto a cart.

“The library will not be happy if you don’t replace their cart, again,” you smiled and gently pushed on his upper arm. He smiled back and punched you back, grabbing the cart and leading in through the door. You began the journey to the new office, which was on the other side of the building, ironically near the library. You lightly chatted with the Cardinal, not exactly knowing how to talk to someone with new power. He talked like he was still just a Cardinal. Like he was still the same man who talked with you on Saturday afternoons. You finally reached your destination before noticing that you were standing right outside of Papa’s old office. “You get his old office?”

Copia looked sad for a moment, “I’m afraid so. Sister Imperator wouldn’t let me keep my old office. She said it wasn’t professional.”

You huffed as you both looked at the door, “what does she know. It was a nice office.” You open the door and see it had been completely cleared out. The only items that remained were a desk and chair. Nothing else. “After you, Cardinal.” You push the door open as wide as it will go as he wheels in the cart. He looks determined to get prepared as soon as possible, even if he still also looks sad from the realization that he’s in a former Papa’s office. He starts to unbox and you stand in the room and watch him. You don’t mind just watching him but after a few moments you feel strange. “Cardinal…,” you start to say as Copia suddenly gasps and throws a folder across the room.

“SISTER! I thought you had left!”

“Cardinal! I am so sorry, here let me help!”

You both grab papers and the Cardinal shoves them back in the folder. His chest is moving fast, still startled from you scaring him. “I’m sorry sister, I thought you had left. I didn’t hear you.”

You started at him again, wide eyed, not sure of what to say, “I’m sorry, would you like me to leave so you can unpack?” You didn’t want to leave, but if this was goodbye, then you would have rather not start tearing up in front of him.

Copia tilted his head to the side and spoke a little above a whisper, “of course I don’t want you to go sister. But if you would like to, then I won’t object.” He blinked rapidly a few times, almost as if he was holding back from crying. The sight almost broke your heart.

“I’d love to stay.” You sigh, feeling a huge weight fall from your chest. You walk over to Copia and he points to a box.

“That one should be a good one to start with. I think it’s just knickknacks.” He curls his lips up and takes off his cap, setting it on the desk. You are sorting through the box for a few minutes before he says anything more. “Thank you.”

You look up at him, unsure of what he is thanking you for but nonetheless you reply, “anytime Cardinal.” You grin and go back to the box, hoping you can have more days like this with him.

After what seems like hours, you both finally finish filling the room with the Cardinals belongings. It looks organized. Sister Imperator might say chaotic, but everything is in a place and it doesn’t look super messy. You receive another thanks from the Cardinal and he pulls you into a tight hug. Your arms snake under his pellegrina. He is warm and just the right amount of softness and hardness. You don’t hug for longer than 30 seconds, but you would have loved to have kept that hug together for years. It just felt so right. You felt protected and safe. You released him and wandered out of his office and back to your room. Since you were, what the younger sisters called, an old sister, you received your own room. You had been here quite a while and you were told you were extremely valuable to the church. On this day, you didn’t particularly feel like that was true. You only felt as if you had lost a friend.


	2. Depression Nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You tell Sister Imperator a fib and Cardinal Copia comes to check on you

Saturday started like every other Saturday had. You woke up early and prepared for mass. You usually did a little ritual in your room first before heading out to grab a little something to eat and making your way to a small conference room set aside for this specific mass. You walked in and immediately noticed Cardinal Copia was not the Cardinal in front of you. You sighed and sat down, eating the rest of your muffin. You rested your head on you hand that was propped up by your elbow. A few of the others whispered around you. You were sure it was because you didn’t start taking notes like normal. You usually were a prolific note taker, but you just were not in the mood this day. If Cardinal Copia had been there, you certainly would have, but you felt empty without his guidance today.

As soon as the Cardinal dismissed you, you grabbed your belongings and bolted from the room. You felt as if the whole room had been suffocating you. You went to your next destination, Sister Imperators class about Satanic History though the Middle Ages. Usually you were extremely excited for this class, but you felt the need to be alone. You walked into the class and saw only a few other sisters in there. _Perfect_. Sister Imperator was standing at the front of the room writing something on a white board. You walked over to her, “Sister, may I speak with you?”

The Sister looked at you over her glasses, “yes child. What is it?”

You gulped. You had never told the sister a fib before. Not that it really was one, but you felt like it was a poor excuse for missing class. “I’m not feeling well, may I be excused from class for today?” You tried to give your best puppy dog eyes to her, even if you knew that it wouldn’t help much.

She sighed, slightly smiling at her, “of course my child. Go rest up now. I’ll send someone to check on you later.” She went back to her writing as you walked out of the room. You almost rushed back, just wanting to get into your comfy clothes and cry.

A few minutes later you were lying in bed, in the softest clothes you could find, starting at the ceiling. You couldn’t stop the thoughts running through your mind, the avalanche of emotions running through you. One second you were sad, the next angry, then back to sad. You couldn’t understand how you had lost the one person in your life who meant so much. The overwhelming depression ran through you. The only thing you could do was turn to you side and start crying. The tears burned your eyes.

You don’t know how long you had been laying in the same position, but after some time, you heard a faint sound. Almost like a knock. You heard the door open and another knock again. A weak voice came out of the little crack of the door, “Sister, may I come in?”

_Oh no_. _No, please don’t be him_. It was all you could think of before hearing a light clicking of his shoes. You looked up, only to see Cardinal Copia standing in front of you, bending at the waist to get a better look at you.

“Are you crying?”

His words only made you cry more, and unable to speak. You felt so weak. Not just weak, but like you couldn’t bear to answer him. But you did anyway, “I’m so sorry, Cardinal.”

He kneeled on the floor, taking one of his covered hands and placing it gently on your cheek, “shhhh, you have nothing to be sorry for.” Copia sat and rubbed your cheek for what seemed like an hour before he spoke again, “tell me what is wrong. I do not like this, seeing you like this.”

You had stopped crying and were now sniffling, “Cardinal, it is too embarrassing.”

The Cardinal started rubbing the back of your neck, almost making you purr in delight. “Please, sister, tell me what ails you.”

You had been avoiding the Cardinals face but, in this moment, you looked up at him, staring into his eyes. You couldn’t bear to tell him the truth; it would only hurt you both more, and you didn’t want to hurt him, “sometimes I just get sad. Sometimes its over nothing, but I just end up sad and weak and…,” you almost start crying again before the Cardinal shoots up, clapping his hands together.

“Lucky for you, you have me. How can I make you feel better? Maybe a little food would help? A little book reading? Maybe even a little,” the Cardinal shakes his hips as he snaps his fingers, “…salsa dancing?”

You couldn’t help but smile at that. “Maybe later, Cardinal. I could just use…no. I wouldn’t make you do that.”

Copia wiggled his eyebrows, “tell me what you want, sister.”

You sighed and pulled the blanket up higher, “can we…cuddle?” You threw the blanket over your face out of embarrassment. You wanted his moment to last as long as possible. The sound of silence was deafening until you heard a clink. You pulled the blanket down just enough to see that the top half of the Cardinal was naked and he was about to take his pants off. “Ca-cardinal?” Certainly, you weren’t expecting him to stay after what you asked for, let alone start disrobing.

“Don’t worry. I’m just getting comfortable. I won’t do anything…,” he swallowed, taking in a deep breath before continuing, “I won’t do anything unless you ask me to, sister.” The Cardinal smiled and continued distracted you from his stripping by asking questions, “would you rather be the big or little spoon, sister? Perhaps you just want to hold hands? Or even you just want to lay next to me? Heh.” Copia folded his discarded apparel and set it on a nearby dresser, waiting for your response just in his boxer briefs.

You stared for only a mere second before looking back up to his face, “would you mind being the little spoon?”

The Cardinals face lit up, “of course my dear. Anything for you.” He gently lifted the blankets as you scooted over towards the middle of the bed. He slipped in and turned his back towards you. Unsure of how to grab him, you slid your arm under his, letting your hand rest just below his sternum. You laid your cheek in the crook of his neck and let out a sigh. He was very warm and comfortable to lay against. After a few seconds you felt the Cardinal lay his arm and hand on top of yours, sliding his fingers between yours. You closed your eyes and fell into a deep sleep, hoping the Cardinal would be there in the morning. As soon as you were asleep, Copia pushed himself closer to you and soon fell asleep, sighing with content.


	3. Is this real life...or just fantasy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cardinal Copia's Perspective  
> The Cardinal recounts your first time in the church and how you became friends.

_“Sister, I would like you to meet Cardinal Copia. He fills in for Papa when Papa is out of town.”_

_“Hello, sister. It is a pleasure to meet you.” You smile and extend your hand out to the new sister. She grabs it, giving it a gentle shake before letting go. “I hope you will be prosperous here.”_

_You didn’t see the sister again until the next time you were at mass. You sat up front like usual. It was your rightful place since you were the eldest member of the church behind the Papa’s. Even then, you didn’t care for being so front and center all the time. You much preferred sitting in the back. You noticed someone walk into an available seat in the back row. Turning your head more, you spotted the young sister had arrived not a moment too soon as Papa iii walked in and almost immediately started talking. You turned back to the front of the room and intently listened, trying to drown out the sudden thoughts about the sister that ran through your head._

_Papa iii loved talking, but he also loved looking at pretty women. That was no exception to the newest sisters. Once Papa was done with mass, you saw him walk over to the group of newer sisters who had flocked together once all the other sisters had left. One sister did not, instead the sister you had met was writing something down in a notebook. It was a rare sight to see. Most members never took notes, let alone newer ones. You sat and waited for Papa to leave with a few of the members before walking up to the sister. You peaked at what she was writing and crinkled your eyebrows, leaving your mouth open. The pages were filled with almost word for word of what Papa had said. “My, my, sister. You certainly can take notes extremely well.”_

_Your words made the sister jump a little before she looked up at you, “it’s never enough though. I certainly have more questions.”_

_“What about? I can try my best to answer anything you ask.”_

_The sister scrunched her mouth together in a thin line, deeply thinking before saying anything again, “I don’t think we have enough time for you to answer all of my questions, but maybe we could go somewhere more comfortable?”_

_You smiled and held a hand out, “of course, let us go to my office.”_

_She took your hand and you lead her to your quiet and comfortable (enough) office._

_Over the next 3 hours, the sister asked you a thousand and one questions. The questions were all so random and haphazardly asked, you weren’t sure in what way most of the questions were connected to each other. The most asked question was, “but why, Cardinal?”_

_“Any more questions, sister?” You were starting to get a bit famished, but you wanted to make sure the sister was as confident as possible leaving your office._

_The sister looked up from writing notes in her almost half-filled notebook, “I’m sure I have more, but what I have asked will do for now. Thank you so much, Cardinal. It was a pleasure speaking with you.” She stood, closing her notebook and holding it to her chest._

_She had barely turned to leave when you shot out of your chair, “Sister!”_

_She turned back, looking at you with her big and bright doe eyes. You couldn’t keep your eyes off of her. She just looked so…perfect. “I practically live in my office, especially after mass, so always feel free to come join me in here if you have more questions,” you paused, hoping to not regret talking more, “or if you just need to talk.”_

_The sister stared back at you, smiling like she had just been asked to prom, “thank you, Cardinal. I will take you up on that offer.” She turned and left the room, making you finally breath out for the first time since she had entered the room. She wasn’t going to be the death of you yet, but you had felt butterflies in your stomach for the first time since joining the church, something that terrified and excited you._

_The sister didn’t visit for another 2 weeks. She had changed her mass to the one you held on Saturdays, unsure of whether or not this was because she wanted to see you or because it worked better for her. Either way, you were delighted to see her more often. She had turned into quite a worker bee; making sure she was always doing something church related._

_After Saturday mass, you left for your office as usual, only to be poked on the shoulder. You turned to see the sister smiling at you, notebook (and now the churches text) in hand._

_“Mind if I ask you some more questions, Cardinal?”_

_You grinned, feeling more butterflies in you, “of course. What do you have for me this week?”_

_The sister asked about specific rituals, a variety of passages in the text, about other sisters, and most importantly, general church gossip. You never expected her to what to know about the gossip, but everyone had something they couldn’t escape from, even if they joined the church._

_You spent the next couple hours pointing out passages, watching her highlight paragraphs of text, and soak in all the information you could give her. You felt as if her soul was eating you alive._

_This continued for weeks and weeks on end. It never slowed down or sped up. Every Saturday after mass was filled with her questions and sometimes you managed to get a giggle out of her, and it just made you feel kilig 1 towards her. _

_It nearly made your week recently when she visited twice in one day. She needed clarification on a passage in the text right after mass, but later came by again just to chat. It was neither personal or impersonal. Just a chat about church affairs, but it had turned into a battle against your will. You started to feel hot and sweaty, almost like you were getting sick. You wanted to hold her, keep her safe, even…fondue her. You hid your feelings until you had time to yourself once she had gone. You flung your pants down, and within minutes you had corrected the problem. You laid back in your chair, staring at the ceiling._ Maybe she will kill me after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: it’s the “weak in the knees, spontaneous blushing and quickening pulse, butterflies in the stomach” sensation you get when you see the person you’re in love with


	4. Non Felix Culpa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non: not   
> Felix Culpa: a "happy fault"—an apparent mistake or disaster that actually ends up having surprisingly beneficial consequences
> 
> You wake up to feel something against you and you are left with more questions than answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dubious Consent warning for this whole chapter. You can completely skip this chapter if you need to, I will explain a little of the end of this in the next one.

You slowly opened your eyes, yawning in the process. You had never felt more relieved in your life. Relieved that you had the Cardinal as your friend still, or you hoped you still did. You noticed that the Cardinal was not in front of you anymore, but had somehow made it behind you, becoming the big spoon over night. You turned your head slightly to see his face, expressionless as he continued to sleep.

What you also noticed, was something rubbing against the cleft of your bottom. A thought went thought went through your mind, _it can’t be him who is rubbing me, can it_? You shunned the thought away, but the more you laid there and scooted closer to him, the more you were certain that, yes, the Cardinal himself was rubbing on you. You audibly gasped but quickly caught yourself by clasping your hand over your mouth. You suspected the Cardinal was just having a dream, but something inside you made you become suddenly very moist. With as little movement as possible, you shifted back even more until you could feel the Cardinals breath on your uncovered shoulder. In a million years, you never thought you would remotely be naughty like this, but you pushed your bottom towards him, lightly rubbing back against him.

It seemed like this went on for an hour before you felt the need to relieve yourself. You pushed up your nightgown that you had put on before and slid your hand down your panties. You sighed as you touched your clit, rubbing yourself in small circles, trying to stay as still as possible. A light moan escaped your lips as you pushed harder onto your mound, completely forcing your hips back. This startled the Cardinal awake, as you let out another, yet much louder, moan. The Cardinal gasped as he shoved himself back, quickly looking at the situation and threw himself off the bed. You removed your hand from your panties just as quickly. “CARDINAL!”

“Oh Satan, Satan what have I done.” He kneeled next to the bed and clasped his hands together, almost exactly like he did when he was about to pray, “sister, I beg of you to forgive me.”

You sat up and cocked your head to the side, “Cardinal what on earth do you mean? I have nothing to forgive you for!”

The Cardinal looked at you as if you had just told him you believed god was real, “for my behavior, of course. I should have never…touched you like that. I beg for your forgiveness, sister, please.” He looked as if he was about to cry, “I broke your trust. I’m so sorry, sister.”

You quickly stood, walking around the bed; you saw the Cardinal slightly flinch as you stopped next to him. It broke your heart. Kneeling next to him, you took his hands. He refused to look at you in the eye. You could tell, he truly believed he did something horribly wrong.

“Cardinal,” he still did not look at you, “Cardinal look at me.” He slowly looked, pain filling his eyes the more he looked at you. “You didn’t do anything wrong. Your body was just naturally reacting to your subconscious. That is natural, my Cardinal. Trust me. If I didn’t want you to do that, then I would not have pushed myself against you,” you scooted closer to him, placing your right knee between his, “and I would have not touched myself,” you scooted even closer until you were straddling his leg, “and I would have not moaned nor would I start doing this to you now.” You started rubbing yourself against his leg, deeply moaning and letting his hands drop from yours in order to grip his face to gently kiss his lips. You tilted his head and ran one of your hands down his neck and let it rest on the middle of his back. You guided the kiss, letting your mouth open more for him. You felt him kiss you back, as you moaned again, vigorously rubbing into his thigh. _His thighs are so delicious_ you thought as he suddenly gripped your waist and pulled yourself off of him.

“I’m…I’m so sorry.” He pushed himself up, racing to grab his clothes, throwing them on as fast as he could. You could still tell that he was almost painfully hard. You stood and took a step to him, but he raised a hand up, like a stop sign. Instantly you stopped, waiting for him to say something. Anything. “I can’t, sister. I just…I…” He put his coat on and he walked to the door, hand on the door knob before he turned back to you, mouth open.

“Cardinal please stay,” is all you could get out before you saw tears running down his face. He hastily opened the door and closed it in a flash. All you could do was fall to the ground, tears streaming from your eyes. You couldn’t help but weep. You never realized until now, but all those talks had lead you to develop feelings. You never intended that to happen, but by Satan, they had. You felt crushed. A fear crept into your mind, _what if he never wants to see my face again? What if he sends me away? What if he tells Sister Imperator about my actions? Oh, I hope he never tells Papa Nihil! I…I couldn’t handle that. What if the entire church finds out about my sin? What would I do then?_ The thoughts raced in and out of your mind. One clear thought ran through you.

You ran to your altar. Usually you would perform little rituals or prayers here but you needed to atone for your sins. You gathered the items you needed and started right away. Black smoke came out of the candles you lit and you grabbed a candle too quickly and hot wax poured out, burning your opposing arm. You swore and quickly ran to the adjacent bathroom.

“Oh, Satan what have I done!”


	5. You'll see the light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week later you spot the Cardinal and feelings are shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry no smut this chapter, I promise its in the next. Gotta get the feels out of the way first.

It had been a week since you last encounter with the Cardinal. Somehow, he had managed not to run into you the entire time or he was purposefully avoiding you. Either way you couldn’t get the feeling out of your head that you had done something wrong. You never wanted to upset him in any way, but you had done just that. You desperately wanted to talk to him, but it seemed as if he was very busy. You knew running a church the size of this one couldn’t be an easy task.

You had just finished with mass when you spotted something black out of the corner of your eye. You turned to see Cardinal Copia talking with Sister Imperator outside of her classroom. Luckily, she had canceled class, but you made the mistake of locking eyes with the Cardinal. He quickly gave you his attention and you broke the stare, looking flustered. You quickly walked back to your room, faintly hearing distinctive clicks follow you. You practically ran down the hall, almost sliding into your room. You heard faster clicking sounds behind you. Quickly, you tried to slam your door shut, but a hand grabbed the edge and pushed it towards you.

“Sister, I need to talk with you!”

“Go away Cardinal. Please!”

“Sister, please. I have to talk with you.”

You were practically crying, but you opened the door more, stepping back to give the Cardinal more room to enter. He walked in and closed the door behind him, immediately dropping to his knees and cupping his hands together, tears falling from his eyes, “I beg for your forgiveness sister.”

“Ca-Cardinal, what…?”

Copia cut you off, “please let me finish this. Please.”

You swallowed and slowly nodded your head.

He licked his lips and continued, “it was foolish of me to think that my feelings towards you could be easily hidden and I betrayed your trust. I told you I wouldn’t hurt you but I did. I’m so very sorry sister. You won’t have to hear from me again.”

He stood, but before he could leave you chimed up, “wait! I was the one who hurt you. You did nothing wrong to me! I’m the one who should be begging for your mercy!”

The Cardinal looked taken aback. “What makes you think you did anything wrong? I’m the one who touched you without-.”

“You were asleep for Satan’s sake! You had no control over your body! I’m the one who practically attacked you and made you run off.”

The Cardinal held up a hand, “forgive me, but I don’t remember you attacking me. And I ran because I thought you were upset with me because of how I acted!”

You sigh and place a hand over your eyes, rubbing your temples, “I could never be upset with you, Cardinal.” Unsure of what to say next, you removed your hand and took a step closer to him.

“So…what you are saying is that you were never upset with my behavior?” The Cardinal looked very confused and almost startled at his words. He couldn’t look at your face, instead moving his eyes around the floor as if he was searching for an answer.

You slowly inched yourself closer to him, afraid to move any faster than a snail’s pace, “I was only upset because I thought you were upset with me and my behavior. I was never upset with you.” You now were almost on top of him, and you gently took one of his hands in yours, squeezing it very softly.

The Cardinal looked directly into your eyes, “Oh Hells no. I wouldn’t ever be upset with you. I could never.” He searched your face before stepping even closer to you, firmly pressing his body to yours. He released your hand and lightly gripped the sides of your head with his hands. Within the next breath he pressed his lips to yours. You both stood for a minute, just lightly kissing each other. You gripped his hips, trying to pull him even closer to you.

Eventually, he released the kiss, taking a half step back. You cleared your throat, “so you said something about having feelings about me? Is that true?” You tried to act cool and collected, but inside you were dying, just wanting to keep this moment with him.

The Cardinal smiled and gave a little chuckle, “it is true. I have had feelings for quite a while. I just never thought you might…wait, do you?”

You pulled the Cardinal into a hug, “yes, I do as well.” You let him go, awkwardly patting him on the shoulder as you stepped away from him. A little smile is all you could do before starting to blush.

The Cardinal grabbed your hands pulling you closer and letting them rest on his chest. “Well, I promise to make up this…misunderstanding,” he crunched his eyebrows, and you nodded, seeing him relax, “misunderstanding. Miscommunication.” His eyes widened and he let go of your left hand and looked down at his watch. “Shoot! I’m sorry, angel. Can we continue this later? Maybe tonight? I could meet you back here?”

You smiled, “of course. I look forward to it.” You pulled him close and kissed him, deeper than before. You never wanted it to end, but Copia let go.

“Until we meet again,” he bowed and brought your right hand to his lips, kissing it. He let it go and walked to the door. He shot you a smile before opening the door and leaving. You had never thought this outcome would happen, but nonetheless you sighed and strolled over to your bed, belly flopping onto it. You screamed into the bed, only out of pure happiness.

Everything was okay. Cardinal Copia didn’t hate you, quite the opposite actually. _What will happen tonight_ , you thought as you turned over and gripped your shirt where your heart is. The smile on your face was evidence enough that you were truly happy.


	6. Of all the demons I've known

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the Cardinal get very comfortable with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Corset](https://www.yandy.com/Wine-Brocade-Steel-Boned-Corset.php) / [Color](https://www.pantone.com/color-finder/188-XGC)
> 
> Sorry not sorry for the length of this chapter. I got carried away!

Both of your days were filled with church activities. Mass, followed by class, kitchen duty, choir practice, and finally your favorite, ritual time. The Cardinal had meeting after meeting, with no breaks in between. You were completely done by 7pm while Copia was done an hour later. Usually it left you with enough time to have an hour or so to yourself in your room before dinner and then bed. During your hour of free time, you decided to leave the church to do some shopping for later.

You went into the common room for the younger sisters, “hey I’m going to the store, anyone need anything?” Since you were a senior sister, you were allowed to come and go, as long as you made it to mass and your other duties. Multiple sisters all chimed in at the same time asking from the usual, gum or cigarettes, to the unusual, water balloons or latex paint. Most of the time, if the sister had money, you would get the items, no questions asked. Sometimes you refused only because of the absurdity of the item. Once you had your list, you quickly got into one of the churches cars and drove to a nearby store. You had been well into adulthood when you decided to join the church, so you were one of the few that knew how to drive.

As soon as you were back from your trip, you ran to your room to set up. You wanted to make the room as romantic as possible, not really knowing what to expect from the Cardinal. Sometimes the Cardinal was spontaneous, other times he was precise with his planning. You never knew. You had managed to find some nice candles and a CD player. You had brought quite the collection with you when you first came to the church, but your CD player had been too big to bring alone. You had missed it quite a lot; you wished you had bought one sooner. Your bed had curtains attached to it and you changed them out with the new ones you had gotten. With a check of your watch, you slipped out of your clothes and into a wine colored corset with matching underwear and stockings. You put back on your clothes and checked your watch again. It was dinner time now. You left your room when you saw other people heading to the dining room.

After you had gathered your food and sat down, you felt a hand on your shoulder. You turned to see that it was the Cardinal. You smiled up at him.

“Mind if I join you, sister?”

“of course not. Please sit,” Copia sat down and immediately started eating. You did the same. You couldn’t help looking over at him and smiling, trying not to giggle. The Cardinal smirked in between bites. Once you had both finished, you took care of your plates and walked out together. The halls were empty as you had finished very early compared to everyone else. You wandered down the hall with the Cardinal, both waiting for the other to say something. Luckily for the Cardinal, you spoke first, “you said before you wanted to meet back in my room?”

Copia stopped and looked into your eyes, “yes. I still mean that.” He puffed out his chest a little and crossed his hands behind his back.

You grinned and chuckled, “see you in 20 minutes then.” You walked away from him, calling over your shoulder, “don’t be late, signore!”

Five minutes later, you had lit all the candles and were now sitting on your bed. You couldn’t think of another thing to do before the Cardinal arrived, so you got off the bed and obsessively tidied the rest of the room, even if there really wasn’t anything to clean. You closed the curtains on the sides of your bed, so only the end was open. You checked your watch and you still had another 10 minutes. You opened the door and placed a hand on your hip, only to be startled by the Cardinal standing outside of your door, “Cardinal! Have you been standing there this whole time?”

The Cardinal scrunched his face up and pulled back his sleeve to reveal his watch, “the whole 10 minutes? Why I suppose I have. I’m impatient you know,” with a laugh he walked closer to you. “May I come in, Signorina?”

You blushed and opened the door wider, stepping to the side with a bow and sweeping of your arm as he entered the room. Once the Cardinal stepped in farther, you closed the door behind him, and heard a gasp from him. You immediately turned to see him absolutely gushing over the little amount of decorations you had added to the room.

He turned around and grasped his hands together under his chin, “did you do all of this for…me?” It looked like he was about to burst from excitement.

You crossed your arms, “I’m sorry, no,” the Cardinals hands dropped to his sides, his mouth became slack, “I did this for Jeff in accounting. Very sorry.” You couldn’t finish talking without giggling. Suddenly, the Cardinal had grabbed you under your arms and was play wrestling with you.

“You absolute rascal!” You both squealed as you somehow ended up on the bed, you laying underneath the Cardinal, both breathing heavily. The Cardinal looked you up and down, particularly stopping to stare at your chest, which seemed to be popping out of your uniform. You leaned up and kissed the Cardinal, just a peck. You pulled back and blushed, slightly smiling up at him. He giggled back, laying on top of you more and pulled you into another kiss, much longer than the last one. You threaded your fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp, which only made him purr and press his hips into yours. You broke the kiss with a gasp, pushing our chest towards his.

The Cardinal gripped the front of your dress and paused, “may I remove this?” He didn’t move until you answered.

“Yes, please.”

He pushed himself off of you, letting your legs dangle off the edge of the bed as he stood between your legs and started unbuttoning. The noises he made became more delicious the more he exposed of you until you were completely unbuttoned. Copia swallowed and watched you pull off the dress and throw it aside. “please tell me you already owned that.” He pointed at your corset and blushed.

You stood, turning to show more of yourself to him. He fanned himself and looked you up and down. You laughed and pulled him closer to you as you started to unbutton his shirt. “No, Cardinal. I wanted to shock you into bed.”

The Cardinal growled, “more like give me a heart attack, sister. That color is exquisite on you.” He gripped your hips, pulling you into a hungry kiss. You opened your mouth, allowing your tongues to explore each other. You pulled away with a sigh and a light gasp after a minute; you needed to breathe. Copia turned away from you, but before you could say anything, he turned the lock on the door and pulled off his shirt, tossing it onto the floor. He wasn’t super buff, but you could tell he exercised. He had a small paunch that you found cute. With a sigh, he kneeled down in front of you and looked at you while grabbing your ankle, removing your shoes. He paced your foot on his thigh and started rolling down your stocking. You shivered as he set aside the stocking and worked on your other leg. You placed your hand on his head, massaging him again, quite enjoying him moan and purr again.

The Cardinal let your leg drop from his thigh and he ran up your legs with his hands. You hummed as he got closer and closer to your core. He looked up at you while playing with the edge of your underwear. “May I remove these, darling.” His eyes were filled with lust. You started to sweat, and the Cardinal noticed. He immediately stood and cupped your face, “is something the matter?”

You began to panic, unsure of how to talk for a moment before you blurted out. “I don’t know how to do this!” Your chest heaved.

The Cardinal pulled you into a hug and you relaxed against him, “let me take care of you then. Let me fondue you into bliss. Alright?” He pulled away from the hug, but held your shoulders in his hands.

“Did you just say fondue?” You couldn’t help but laugh and pull him into another kiss. It was short and sweet. The Cardinal pulled you over to the bed and paused.

“Would you be more comfortable seeing me naked first?” Only love filled his eyes when you looked at them.

You swallowed and slowly nodded your head, clumsily sitting onto the bed. You were nervous, but you knew the Cardinal would stop if you needed to. Slowly the Cardinal unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants. He looked back at you, but you were too busy staring at his crotch. He smiled and continued, unzipping his pants and pulling them down. He heard a gasp and looked back at your face.

Your mouth was completely dry as you started, “that’s...impressive.” You looked up at his face and felt as if you were going to faint.

“I know it’s a lot to take in,” he snorted, “but trust me. I won’t let it hurt you.” He stepped out of his pants and kneeled in front of you. “Let me help you out of this contraption.” You let him pull down the zipper on the front of the corset. Copia set the corset down and openly gawked at your chest.

You looked away from him, “I suppose you like what you see.”

The Cardinal gently grabbed your chin and pushed your face so you were looking at him. “Just like a Van Gogh, I like to appreciate art.”

You giggled and bent down to kiss him. He played with the edge of your underwear. You lifted your butt up enough so that he could pull them down. Once he had, he threw your legs over his shoulders, and practically begged, “let me take care of you. Let me make your garden an earthly delight.”

“Oh Satan, please Cardinal.”

You didn’t have to say anymore before he savagely started licking your folds, making you moan. You gripped your fingers into the Cardinals hair, tugging as gently as you could. Copia licked at your clit, “Copia!” you yelled as you gripped your legs around his head like a vise. You tried to buck into his mouth, but the Cardinal pushed you down with one hand while the other snaked under your leg. It startled you when you felt one of his fingers at your entrance. He stopped licking, “relax darling. This will help you later.” He dove back down, ferociously licking again as he pushed a finger inside of you, curling it as he pulled it back out and back in again. He set a delicious pace, not too fast, but not too slow. You felt as if it went on forever before he completely pulled out, replacing his one finger with two. You gasped as he hit something inside of you. He licked your clit again and you spun out of control, orgasming with a scream echoing in the room. The Cardinal kept licking until you bucked your hips from being over sensitive.

The Cardinal released himself from the grip of your thighs and licked his lips. You pushed forward, kissing him and licking your juices from his face. He growled in delight, “lay down further back.” He quickly rubbed himself while you moved back. You put up a finger for him to wait while you rolled over and pushed the curtain to the side. You opened the drawer next to you and pulled out a condom and lube. The Cardinal laughed as you turned back around, “always prepared you are.” He crawled onto the bed, hovering above you. He pushed himself up, grabbing the condom from you, and opened the package with his teeth. You giggled as he spit out the wrapper and placed the condom on himself. He went to grab the lube from you, but you put it out of his reach.

“Please let me,” you wanted to feel his length before the moment of truth. The Cardinal nodded as you opened the lube, squeezing some onto your hand and hesitated before gently touching him. He hissed as you squeezed a little more and rubbed up and down his length. Your hand couldn’t fit all the way around him, so you sat up and used your other hand to grip below your hand currently in use. The Cardinal moaned, throwing his head back, bucking into your hands.

He only let you do this for a minute before placing a hand on your cheek, “I won’t last if you keep that up, love.” You let go of him, and rubbed your hands over your folds. Copia purred and he pushed himself down so he was laying on top of you, “next time we will have to explore that more.” You blushed, astonished that he was already thinking of your next time together.

Copia gripped his cock and rubbed the tip against your folds, causing you to moan. “Cardinal please.”

He kissed up your neck, and nibbled your ear lobe. “You have to tell me sister. Tell me what you want. I want your consent.”

You begged for him, “Cardinal I need you in me. Please. I want you inside me. Take me please.”

The Cardinal moaned as he entered you, working a little in at a time. “Tell me if you need me to slow myself. Oh Satan, you feel so delicious.” He kissed any skin he could reach, sucking bruises into your flesh. After a few minutes, the Cardinal was fully seated in you, panting like he had just worked outside all day. You felt like you could burst at any moment, and you needed the Cardinal to move.

Barely above a whisper you spoke, “Copia I…,” you sighed as you moved your hips against his, “please move.” You wrapped your legs around his waist, gasping as somehow the Cardinal entered you more.

All Copia could do was nod and slowly pull out of you, causing you both to moan. You gripped onto his back and bit down on his shoulder. The Cardinal inhaled and accidently bucked back into you. You screamed and scratched down his back, spurring him on. He kissed you aggressively as he continued to set a moderate pace. He released your lips and started playing with your nipples, causing a snarl from you.

“Turn around,” the Cardinal pulled out of you and twist you around onto your belly. He ran his hands up your legs to your bottom and up your back. “Satan must have made you himself. You are too divine to be from earth alone.” You cried out in joy as Copia pushed himself back into you, setting an almost brutal pace. He scooped you up so your back was pressed against his chest and held onto your breasts. You widened your legs and felt the Cardinals hand leave your breast and move to between your legs and start to play with your clit. Startled, you thrust backwards, falling onto your hands. Copia removed his other hand and gripped your hips. You met his thrusts and both of you moaned your hearts out. The Cardinal kept rubbing you, letting you spill over into your orgasm. You swore you stopped breathing as kept thrusting into you, coming soon after you with a shout, “sister!”

You both fell onto the bed, trying to catch your breathes. After a moment, Copia scooted off the bed and threw the condom away. You had almost drifted asleep by the time he had returned. He slipped in next to you and pulled the sheet over both of you, spooning you like he had done before. You sighed and feel into a deep sleep, but not before hearing the Cardinal say, “of all the demons I've known, none could compare to you.”


	7. What you've done you cannot undo (or can you?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cardinal Copia discovers a secret about you that could change the outcome of the future plans of not only the two of you, but the entire church.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone who has read, commented, and given kudos on here. I didn't expect anyone to read this, let alone so many of you guys! Thank you all so, so much!

It had been a few days since your last encounter with Copia. He increasingly became a busier man, while you continued on your daily activities. You snuck whatever glances you could at the Cardinal, making sure no one else saw what you were doing. At some point in the late afternoon, you had ended up in the library. You wanted to escape from the life of the church, for just a moment. You found your favorite section and sat at a decently comfortable table, reading a book on flowers and their uses. Hardly anyone use this area of the library, except for the occasional couple looking for a fun time. You sighed as you flipped open a book and started reading.

Sometime later, you became startled as a hand pressed into your shoulder. You looked up and relaxed when you say the Cardinal. “Hello Cardinal.” The Cardinal sat down and immediately pressed his lips to yours. You melted as he pulled away.

“I’m very sorry I haven’t seen you sooner.”

You sighed, “you’re a busy man, I understand.” While setting down your book, you laid your other hand over his, craving any touch you could get from him.

Copia laid his other hand over yours and smiled, “thank you. I do have some very good news for you.”

You raised your eyebrows, “oh?”

Copia grinned, “I will be going on tour soon, to promote the church…”

You cut him off, “you did say good news, right?”

The Cardinal rolled his eyes, “yes, if you would let me finish.” You nodded to him to finish, giving him your biggest grin. He couldn’t help but grin as well, “Papa Nihil has said that I can bring along someone to help me out. Someone to help things run smoothly. I asked that it be you.”

Your eyes widened, “did…did you tell him about…”

He immediately gripped your chin, “of course I didn’t. I don’t want to ruin what we have with politics. I told him that we are good friends and we work well together. Plus, he agreed that you would be the right candidate for the job.”

You breathed out roughly, “thank you. So, I will be your secretary of sorts?”

“More or less. You basically will be in charge of making sure everything runs smoothly. More like a director.” He paused and rubbed your cheek, “we also get to spend more time together.”

You kissed him and rested your forehead against his, “thank you Cardinal. I…I’m so thankful that you thought of me for this opportunity.”

The Cardinal blushed, "well, actually...I let my cannoli do the thinking this time," he looked down at his crotch and you couldn’t help but snort and cry out laughing.

You patted Copia’s cheek, “oh Satan, I love you so much.” You stood, pushing your chair in and grabbing your book.

The Cardinal suddenly looked very serious, “do you?” He stood and walked toward you as you hit the wall behind you, resting your hands on his shoulders.

You were breathing heavily as you answered, “yes Cardinal. I do.” He pushed his body against you and kissed you as if he hadn’t in years. His hands rested on your hips. You spent a solid 5 minutes in this position until you gently pushed against him. “Let’s go back to my room so we can talk more about this tour.” You tried to walk away from him, but he pulled you back against his body.

“I just want to say something before we leave,” he swallowed and let out a little huff, “I, as well, love you.” A light blush crossed his cheeks as you pulled him into a hug. You gave him a light kiss on his nose as you pulled away and started to walk. He followed close behind you. Luckily, not many people were in the halls so you easily escaped into your room.

The Cardinal pulled you against him as soon as the door was shut. You leaned your back against him and let him kiss your neck. You melted into him and sighed, “if you expected something out of me, then you’d expect wrong, Copia.”

He leaned his head on your shoulder and swayed a little, “I do actually need something out of you. Your initiation papers.”

You released yourself from the Cardinal and turned around, “what are you talking about? I never received any papers when I came here.” You cocked your head and furrowed your eyebrows, genuinely looking confused.

The Cardinal placed his hands on his hips, “after the initiation ritual, you received official papers that you have to keep. We have copies of them, if you lost them. I won’t be upset, we can just make copies.”

You crossed your arms, “what ritual? I have no clue what you are talking about. I literally walked in here and they made me a member.” You were increasingly becoming annoyed, “please tell me this is a joke.”

Copia started to look concerned, “why would I joke about this? If you never did the ritual, you aren’t a member of this church then. Who was the leader when you arrived?”

“II was. I arrived maybe two years before he was replaced.”

Cardinal Copia walked to the door and flung it open, “come. We need to sort this out.” You followed him, practically jogging to catch up with him. You arrived in his office as he opened a filling cabinet and furiously started searching though the records. “Look at these for yourself while I look in another location.” You took his spot as he went across the room to a bookshelf and dug out a thick book and practically threw it onto his desk. He flipped to a certain section and ran his finger down the page, shaking his head.

“Cardinal, I wasn’t here.” You walked next to where he was standing and looked at the contents of the book. It was initiation ritual records for the year you joined.

“You aren’t in here as well. Who else joined the same year you did.”

You looked at the wall in front of you for a few seconds before answering, “I think Kelsey was my same year, Rebecca C. definitely was. Marge, Ralph, Jonah. Maybe a few others, that I don’t remember.” The Cardinal ran his finger down the page again, stopping towards the bottom.

“SATAN!” Copia increasingly became agitated, “only Kelsey is here. What on earth was Papa thinking. Did he just not do the paper work, or was he just completely letting random people in?”

You grabbed the Cardinal and pulled him into a tight hug, “I don’t know, but I think we need to talk to Papa Nihil about this.” You pulled away from him, “I won’t lie. I’m scared. I don’t want to be kicked out. I don’t want to lose you.”

Copia pulled you back into a hug, “I won’t let anything happen to you, amore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a tumblr blog if anyone is interested in following it: thiccdaddycopia.tumblr.com  
> If you guys send me asks about writing little one shots, I'll try my hardest to write them for you!


	8. On this night of ritual...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cardinal Copia's Perspective
> 
> Cardinal Copia goes to Papa Nihil with the evidence and a decision must be made, for better or worse.

You had the sister wait in her room until you could talk with Papa. You didn’t want to get her involved anymore than you needed her to be. You held the giant book as you sat outside of Papa Nihil’s office. If you hadn’t needed to carry the book, you would have been pacing the waiting area, not because of nerves, just because you were increasingly becoming impatient.

The door opened and you stood, seeing a man walk out as you burst into the room. Papa was siting at the desk, oxygen mask to his face. Once he spotted you, he threw the mask off, “COPIA!”

You couldn’t help but smile. Papa always had liked you. “Papa! How are you today?”

“As well as any man my age can be. How is the church?” Papa smiled at you as you sat, placing the book on an empty part of his desk.

“Everything was very much well, until I discovered…heh…a scandal, of sorts.” You sat down and shifted uncomfortably.

Papa’s eyes widened, “scandal? In my church?! Show me!”

You grabbed the book and flipped to the same page you and the sister had been looking at. You turned it so Papa could get a better look, “if you look here in the initiation records, multiple people aren’t found. I only discovered this after asking for (y/n)’s papers. She never received any and also confirmed that multiple other people weren’t on the list as well. They never were apart of the ritual, and therefore are not members of this church.”

Papa huffed, “it was the II, wasn’t it? That scoundrel! I knew he would ruin the church like this. How many were not properly introduced?”

You couldn’t help put tap on the desk with your fingernails, “I am unsure Papa. It could be a handful, it could be a hundred. I don’t know what II was thinking, but unless we gather everyone and see everyone’s papers…,” you trailed off, not wanting to really bother Papa with this.

“Alright, gather everyone after dinner. Make sure everyone has their papers. Gather everyone who doesn’t into the assembly room. Be sure no one leaves that room. I don’t want people sneaking out and causing havoc. Understood?”

You stood, taking the book away from him, “yes Papa. I will let everyone know.” Before you could turn away from Papa, he spoke.

“You did well, my son. Corruption needs no home here.”

You sighed, giving Papa a little smile before walking out of the room. After making a quick stop to your office, you headed for the sister’s room, but not before being stopped by Sister Imperator.

“Cardinal! A word please!” She stood right in your path, so you could hardly refuse.

“Yes, sister. How may I help you?”

“Is it true that you are going over my head and to Papa Nihil for church problems?”

You crunched your eyebrows, “I have only gone to Papa for a very specific problem. I need your help with it anyway.”

Sister Imperator crossed her arms, “and what that might be Cardinal?”

“I discovered a problem in the initiation records and we need to count everyone to make sure everyone has their papers. We are doing it after dinner tonight, so announcements need to be made in all classes and masses. I would prefer everyone to bring their papers to dinner and we can start right afterwards.” You swallowed and waited.

Sister was speechless, “it was that scum II wasn’t it?!”

You almost rolled your eyes, “yes. I don’t know his motives behind it.”

She huffed and walked away, “I will make sure everything is in order. That absolute animal! How did he get away with it? If anyone pulls that again, I will personally…” She trailed off as she disappeared around a corner, and you couldn’t help but laugh a little.

You made it to the sister’s room and lightly knocked on the door. It opened a little before an arm shot out and pulled you in, the door slamming behind you. “So?”

The sister looked stressed to say the least. “Papa wants everyone to meet after dinner with their papers. He’s going to take everyone without papers into the assembly room. He didn’t say anything else. I’m sure he is going to try to get everyone properly initiated though.” You looked at the sister as she started to cry and breath heavily. She slumped to the ground and you rush over to her, holding her for dear life. “Ciccino! Everything will be okay. I won’t let them take you away.” You sit with her until she quiets down and you pull away from her. “Get ready for dinner. I might not see you for a little while, so I leave you with this.” You pull her into a kiss, letting her rub up and down your arms. When you pull away, she pouts, but lets you get up and walk away. Before leaving, you blow her a kiss, which she catches and pulls to her heart. You pull the door open and slip out, not letting anyone see you escaping the room.

An hour later, you have gathered the necessary items and proceeded to the dinning room. You pull tables to a mostly empty area and set up stations. Sister Imperator had made sure everyone had been told to bring their papers and you were just finishing up when people started to enter the room. Most people went to gather their food but a few went straight to the tables, making sure they were accounted for. Over the next two hours, everything went smoothly. Much to everyone’s surprise, only a dozen or so people had no papers, including your beloved sister. Once everyone accounted for had left, you gathered the rest into the assembly room. Papa Nihil was already there, sitting in a chair in the first row, breathing into his oxygen mask. You walked up to Papa and kneeled in front of him, “it is not as bad as we thought. Just over a dozen.” You stood again, helping Papa to his feet.

He turned towards the crowd, “I have prepared the items for the initiation ritual. If anyone doesn’t want to be apart of the church, they are free to leave now. Anyone who wants to be one with the church, follow me.” Papa walked toward the grouping, oxygen tank behind him. The group parted as Papa walked though it, giving you a wink as he walked out the doors. You waited until the end to walk along side the sister. You secretly squeezed her hand for a second, looking at her with as much hope as you could muster. She smiled back at you and whispered, “there's no return from this excursion of possibilities.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a weird chapter, but the next one I promise will be very long and sexy.
> 
> \+ If you want the chapters to be longer than they currently are, comment and let me know. I try to keep them around 1000 words.


	9. Who's your Papa now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The initiation ritual leaves you with news you were not expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to write. This past month has been crazy, but I hope to write this more regularly now.
> 
> I know very little about actual Satanism/witchcraft, so I did prepare by doing some research for this chapter. Not all of this is correct, but I gave it some creative liberties. Enjoy!

You didn’t know what to expect when you walked into the room but you weren’t expecting a jungle. There were potted plants all over and dried ones hanging from the ceiling at various levels. The door way had a granular substance on the floor, you thought it could be salt or sugar by the looks. The Cardinal let go of your hand and smiled at you before standing next to Papa who was next to an altar. The room looked like it had been used specifically for rituals; there were no beds or tables. A few chairs were stacked in the corner next to a door.

One of the sisters grabbed a chair and placed it next to Papa. He sat down and breathed into his mask a few times before speaking again, “lets get clean first before we start. Cardinal please show them where the showers are.” The Cardinal knobbed and slightly bowed to Papa, waving the group towards the door to the left of them. He opened the door, yelling instructions as the group walked in, “ladies to the right, gentlemen to the left. Shower with the soaps provided and put on the clothing. Then meet back out here.” He held the door until everyone was inside. You winked to the Cardinal as you walked in and went to the right. There were rows of showers, complete with folded towels and fresh black clothes sitting on benches in the middle of the room. Everyone grabbed what they needed and walked into showers separately. You did the same, pulling the curtain across. A fairly large shower was at the end and a small table was also in the room. Quickly, you pulled your clothes off and hung the towel over the curtain rod. You showered at a relatively fast pace, not wanting to be the last one out. With a tug, you tried to grab your towel, but it wouldn’t budge. You tried a second time, still with no luck. You heard a giggle as the curtain slid open, revealing the Cardinal.

“What are you doing here,” you whispered as you grabbed a fist full of his jacket and yanked him into the stall?

“Having a little fun. You don’t like me teasing you, do you?”

The Cardinal was all smiles and laughs, until you grabbed him and pressed your body against him, “oh I love teasing, just not when we are in a room full of people getting ready for a very important ritual.” You licked up his neck and behind his ear, taking a gentle nibble of his ear lob before pulling away and starting to put on the new clothes that were provided.

“Hmmm, how I love what you do to me, dear. See you out there.”

Before you could turn around, he had slipped out. You blinked, opening the curtain slightly to see if he was there, but he wasn’t. _What a slick bastard_. You couldn’t help but laugh. Once everyone was ready, you all walked back out to the main room, waiting until you heard clicking coming from the bathroom. You turned and held back a gasp as the Cardinal walked out. He usually wore his nice black cassock but today he was wearing the most gorgeous scarlet red one. You couldn’t help but gawk at him.

The Cardinal was standing tall and proud, looking over the crowd and smiling. “I believe we are ready, sir.”

Nihil stood and flicked his hands so the group would come closer to him, “stand around in a circle. Grab your neighbors’ hands and we will get started.” You all did what you were told and patiently waited for Papa to continue. Papa took a few moments to collect himself and stand at the altar. He opened a little book and cleared his throat. Copia was standing off to the side of Papa, directly staring at you. You looked at him and he gave you in return a small smile. With a blush you looked away and let your eyes wander around the circle.

Papa cleared his throat for a second time and the group all looked at him. “Let us begin!”

You were lost in the ritual, over come by emotion. You let Papa’s words take over your body as he spoke in Latin. By the time Papa was opening the circle back up, you had completely forgotten all about what had just taken place. You guessed others felt the same way by the looks on peoples faces. You faintly heard Nihil say that you could release hands, so you did. You felt strong hands against you, grabbing your biceps. You turned to see a muscular man behind you, making sure you didn’t fall over. You were so unaware of your surroundings that you only could smile at him, barely getting a whisper of a thank you out to him.

That’s when you opened your eyes. You feel groggy as you blink and sit up. You are sitting in your bed, still in your ritual clothes, with the covers on. Your mouth feels incredibly dry as you stand and stretch, feeling your back crack.

“You know we have someone who can do that for you.”

You jumped out of your skin and looked for where the voice was coming from. Copia was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, reading a book.

“Copia! What are you doing here? How did I get back here?” You walked towards him, stopping a few feet from him.

“I brought you here after the ritual. You did not…well, you reacted poorly to being in it. You passed out as soon as I got you into the room and you have been sleeping for,” he looked down at his watch, “almost a whole day. I have never seen someone react to that ritual like that.”

You step closer to him, “that doesn’t explain why you are in here reading a book in the corner of the room, Copia.”

The Cardinal smiled at you, setting the book down on the closest dresser. “I was told to watch you until you woke up. Papa was very curious about your reaction.”

“Papa was curious? That doesn’t sound good. What did you observe?”

Copia stood and pulled you towards him, placing a kiss on your lips, “my love, you are one of them.”

You looked at him, confused by his confession, “one of who?”

The Cardinal smiled and let out a small chuckle, giving you a small bow, “the bloodline, my child. Or should I say, your holiness.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to take this story in a slightly different route from what I originally planned. I just got an idea in my head that I couldn't pass up. The original plot will still happen, but with the *slight* twist we find out in this chapter.


End file.
